


John Dave Fluff Thing

by madokamagikarps



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madokamagikarps/pseuds/madokamagikarps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave asks john to join him in the music room after school and then fluff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Dave Fluff Thing

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend ages ago so i thought id post it because it was just sitting around otherwise

The bell rings and you jump out of your seat, grabbing the strap of your backpack and swinging it onto one shoulder. You’re halfway down the corridor, a big grin plastered on your face, when you have that strange feeling that you get when you know you’ve forgotten something. You stop in your tracks, earning some dirty looks from the bustling students that now meander around you; what did you have to do today?

That’s right, you’re meeting Dave in the music room after school, which just so happens to be right now. You sigh deeply, scowling at a year seven student and knocking him into the wall, feeling guilty almost an instant after you’d done it. Seriously, there’s no need to take it out on that poor kid; he’ll probably cry himself to sleep tonight, you think, almost turning back to apologise.

After a long walk from the maths room to the music room, you find Dave slouched in a chair with his headphones on, his shoulder and head bobbing with the silent beat. A grin manages to creep its way onto your face, as it always does when you see Dave. 

Dave ducks his head and removes the headphones, hanging them around his neck, “Yo.”

“Hey,” you nod, making your way over to where Dave was sitting, or lounging rather, “so what am I doing down here again?”

“Wait a sec, I’ll show you,” he replies, searching through files on the computer he’s hooked up to. He clicks into a folder called ‘Sick Beatz’, named ironically, of course, and then clicks on a file called ‘John’s Song’. He passes you the headphones from his neck and gives you an anxious glance from behind his shades. Wow, this must be pretty special to make Dave Strider nervous, you think, putting on the headphones.

The music starts playing softly; you’ve never heard any of Dave’s music sound like this before. It starts off slow and quiet, building up to a steady beat. It’s definitely got a “Dave Vibe” to it - you could tell his music from the first few seconds – but it sounds so different to any of his other songs, almost romantic and- oh.

You turn to Dave and he gives you a shy smile - which is the equivalent to seeing a fucking Tyrannosaurus Rex – and an inquiring tilt of his head. You smile back at him and let the song finish; it was only short, but you doubt it will ever leave your memory.

“So?” 

“It's beautiful, Dave, I love it,” you beam, not giving a flying fuck how cheesy you sound. You are being totally sincere.

“Are you being sarcastic?” His voice was as flat as the line of his mouth now.

“Of course not, you stupid idiot!” You sing, and hug him. You feel his arms wrap around your neck and he sighs.

“I love you, John.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
